crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Bandicoot: Warped
The following is a list of quotes from Crash Bandicoot: Warped; they are listed alphabetically by character. Aku Aku *''cutscene "Uka Uka is free?! No... it cannot be! Evil... great evil has come..." *the game'' "After many eons, my evil twin brother, Uka Uka, has been freed from his underground prison. Long ago, I locked him there to protect the world from his malice. Now, free once again, he... must... be... stopped!" *''the game "Children, Uka Uka and Cortex plan to use this Time-Twisting Machine to gather Crystals that lay scattered across time. I have brought you here to recover the Crystals before they do. To open the time portal, simply stand on a button and then jump into the portal. Good luck." *player leaves a Level without getting a Crystal "Crash, Coco, you forgot to bring the Crystal out of that Level. Quickly, go back in and get it, Cortex's minions are searching for it as we speak." *player leaves a Level without getting a Crystal again "Crash, Coco, you are not listening to me. Find the Crystals that look like this, before Doctor Cortex enslaves us all." *player already gets a Level's Crystal and enters the same level again "Crash, Coco, if you have already retrieved a Level's Crystal, then you will find a floating clock when you enter for the second time. This floating clock activates Time Trial Mode. Grab it and the clock will start ticking. Race for the end to get the best time. But beware, some elements will change." *defeating Tiny "Well done, children. By defeating Tiny, you have unlocked the gate to the next time travel area. Go back to the center of this Time Twister and save your progress if you wish. From there you will see that the gate to the second time travel area is now open." *entering the 24th regular Level to play'' "Crash, Coco. Remember, it is not only Dr. Cortex that we battle. Beware of Uka Uka my children; he is a far more dangerous enemy than anyone can imagine." *''cutscene'' "The Time Twister Machine could not hold itself together, but we were lucky to escape." *''cutscene'' "It is difficult to say what has happened to our enemies, but I doubt we will see them for a long time." Dingodile *''entering the 9th regular Level to play'' "G'day, mates! Dingodile's the name, and Uka Uka and Cortex gave me orders to bring the Crystals to them during the Ice Ages. So gimme the goods and shove off, or I'll roast yas!" *''entering the boss portal "Right... now you've gone an' done it! Them Crystals are mine!" *the beginning of boss fight'' "(laughs) Break out the butter, I'm gonna make toast!" *''being defeated by Crash'' "Ya thrashed me, mate. No worries, but you'll soon be up against much worse..." Doctor N. Gin *''entering the 19th regular Level to play "So... Crash Bandicoot, we meet again. Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex want me to teach you a lesson. Well, I made a few modifications to my mechanics since our last encounter. So back off, or be deleted!" *the boss portal'' "So... you want to go a few rounds? When this is over, we'll see who's obsolete!" *''the beginning of boss fight'' "Prepare to be pulverized, Bandicoot!" *''being defeated by Coco'' "Argh!! Not again!" Doctor Nefarious Tropy *''entering the 11th regular Level to play "Well, haven't we gotten far for a pair of fuzzy marsupials. I am Doctor Nefarious Tropy, master of time and creator of the very Time Twister Machine you see before you. Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex have sent me to end this little charade, so you won't be leaving my area with the Crystals. I swear it!" *entering the 13th regular Level to play "So, you pesky little rats aren't going to back off, eh? Just you continue to gather Crystals and see what I do!" *the boss portal'' "Aaaaaargh! You little vermin are way too stupid to understand what you're getting yourselves into! This time, you've done it!" *''the beginning of boss fight'' "Now you're on my time, you little skunk! Give me the Crystals!" *''being defeated by Crash "My time is up. But yours, soon will be, too..." Doctor Neo Cortex *the game "Great Uka Uka, it was that infernal bandicoot." *the game'' "I know we've had a few unfortunate... setbacks-" *''the 1st regular Level to play "Crash, Crash, Crash, why must you always muck in my mud? Oh, look, I have a mask helping me, too! We will find out which one is more powerful, soon enough!" *entering 6th regular Level to play "Who!? What!? Where was I? Oh. Tiny was a good fellow. He hated everyone and everything, but a good heart, nonetheless. Please be more reasonable with my minions next time." *entering the 15th regular Level to play "Well you've crashed a few parties before but I never expected you to make it ''this far. If you don't turn back..." *''defeating N. Tropy "Crash, Coco, you must realize that this Time Twister Machine is very delicate! Without Doctor N. Tropy's constant care and control, who knows what it will do?!" *defeating N. Gin "It's funny how history repeats itself. Yet again, N. Gin has failed to defeat you." *defeating N. Gin'' "Oh, my aching head... I'm not feeling myself these days. So the end is in sight... gather another five crystals and again you will have foiled my plan... or will you?" *''the N. Cortex boss portal'' (laughs) ''"I'm sorry. This is the part where I'm supposed to be angry... full of rage... incensed beyond belief. Once again, you have outsmarted and outspun my best henchmen. I should be rather upset, shouldn't I?" *being defeated by Crash'' "Defeated again! This is not fair! Maybe I should retire to a nice, big beach with a nice, big drink. And a woman with nice, big... bags of ice for my head..." *''cutscene, as a baby'' "Give me the mask! With it, I shall take over the world! C'mon!" *''selecting "No" at Game Over screen'' "Goodbye for now." Tiny Tiger *''entering the 4th regular Level to play "Uka Uka and Cortex want Tiny get Crystals and bring them to big coliseum in Rome. Crash, leave them for Tiny, or Crash get crushed!" *the Tiny boss portal'' "Crash! Coco! Stole the pretty Crystals! Tiny take them back in gladiator arena!" Uka Uka *''the game "Mwahahahahahahahaha! Free... At last..." *the game'' "None have dared to fail the great Uka Uka even once, but you, Cortex, you have failed me TWICE!!!!" *''the game'' "From deep inside my temple prison, I sent you simple instructions to follow. But you lost the Gems, you lost the Crystals, AND I HAVE LOST MY PATIENCE!!!!! There is now no other power source left on this planet..." *''the game'' "And failed! But, since your bumbling has managed to set me free, I am feeling... generous. There is still a way to amass the power needed to enslave this miserable planet, and this time...'' THIS TIME, THE GREAT UKA UKA WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO IT ''RIGHT''!!!!!!'"'' *''entering the 6th regular Level to play'' "Why, why must you continue to be a thorn on our side?!" *''entering the 15th regular Level to play'' "I will inflict a thousand years of suffering on you and the entire universe!" *''defeating N. Tropy'' "You insolent, insignificant morons! By defeating N. Tropy, you have placed us all in grave risk!" *''defeating N. Gin'' (continuing Cortex's remark about N.Gin's defeat) ''"Wha!? For this we must destroy you!" *the N. Cortex boss portal "And in fact, we're ''FURIOUS! But it seems you have overlooked one small detail, you little orange delivery-boy! Now that you have gathered all the Crystals, all we have to do... ''IS'' ''TAKE THEM FROM YOU!!!" *''the beginning of N. Cortex boss fight'' "Crash Bandicoot, for the last time, give the Crystals to me…" *''defeating Cortex'' "It's not over, bandicoot! There are still the Gems! We still have a chance to triumph! Wohahahahaha!!!" *''the beginning of Uka Uka boss fight'' "Yes, it is true! The bandicoot has brought all of the Crystals and all of the Gems to me! '''''ULTIMATE POWER IS MINE!!!! The world as we know it IS ABOUT TO END!!!!!" *''defeating Uka Uka'' "No... it cannot be! Not a prisoner of time again! AAAAAAAGH!!!" *''"Game...Over..."'' *''selecting "Yes" at Game Over screen ''"When will you ever learn, you miserable bandicoots?!" Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped